


Oceans of Steele

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: In this part of my fanfic series, Remington and Laura are adjusting to married life..





	1. Chapter 1

After successfully wrapping up their latest case Remington and Laura headed back to the office that afternoon. Mildred greeted them both, beaming at them as she did so – she was so happy ‘her kids’ as she affectionately referred to them as, were happily married going on for 6 months now. However, as she looked at their faces as they greeted her rather distractedly, she sensed that perhaps their ‘honeymoon period’ was over and she wondered what had happened.

“Laura – we need to have a little chat,” Remington stated seriously as he nodded towards his office. Laura glared at him a little but did as he asked and as Remington closed the door behind them Mildred snuck up to it to eavesdrop on their conversation to see if she could find out what was happening between them.

“Laura what the hell were you thinking – chasing after that guy like that? I told you to wait for me. You could have got hurt,” Remington demanded.

“Well I didn’t get hurt did I? If I’d waited for you we could have lost him,” she argued back as her husband sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. “Well you were lucky. It’s my job as your husband to protect you,” he stated adamantly, his blue eyes flashing angrily at her as a frown crossed her face.

“No – it’s your job to trust me to do my job. What -  do you think ‘the little woman’ isn’t up to it anymore? Do you think I should just be at home doing housework or something and leave the investigating up to my big, strong man” Laura threw at him sarcastically as he looked at her shocked.

“Laura – how can you say that? Is that what you think I think? I thought you knew me better than that,” he said in a disappointed, angry tone. “Look I was worried about you – so shoot me,” he tried to explain but Laura was so riled up she was having none of it.

“Well you may be my husband but I’m still in charge of this agency,” she snapped as he laughed a little bitterly.

“Oh so we’re back to that are we? I thought we had a partnership both at home and at the office,” Remington shot back at her.

“We do – but just because we’re married doesn’t mean I need you second guessing me on every case we work on. I’m a big girl – I can look after myself. I have been doing this for a while you know,” Laura stated heatedly.

“So you keep reminding me,” Remington muttered in frustration.

“I gather that’s why you wanted to take separate cars this morning? You were working on something for the case weren’t you?” he threw at her as it suddenly dawned on him. “What happened to our rule about not going off on our own without the other eh? Or is it one rule for you, one rule for me?” he demanded angrily, his realisation only adding fuel to his fire.

Laura knew he had a point but she wasn’t going to let him know that. “Look you’re making a mountain out of molehill – we nailed the suspect, case closed,” she dismissed his concerns.

“At what potential cost Laura?” Remington stated as he stared at her intently. “You are so damn pigheaded sometimes,” he added in frustration as he shook his head.

“I’m pigheaded? Well it takes one to know one,” she shot back at him.

At that Remington fixed her with an icy glare. “Well I can see this is getting us nowhere – I’ll see you at home,” he stated coldly, a muscle working in his jaw as he turned and stormed out, Mildred hurriedly moving away from the door before he angrily flung it open.

”I’m heading home for the day Mildred, if anything needs attending to I’m sure Mrs Steele can handle it – she is in charge after all,” he stated somewhat bitterly as Mildred looked at him a bit perplexed as she watched him walk out the agency door.

After Remington stormed out Laura winced a little, realising she’d gone too far and hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to the slammed door as she rubbed her forehead in consternation. She knew he was only concerned for her welfare because he loved her – it had been unfair of her not to acknowledge that, she thought to herself.

She emerged from his office a little while later and said to Mildred “Do you mind closing up Mildred? I think I need to sort out a few things at home.” Mildred nodded understandingly – from what she’d heard of their argument she knew they had quite a few things to sort out.

“Everything okay honey?’ Mildred asked as Laura smiled ruefully.

“Oh I was a bit harsh on Mr Steele just then I think. I need to think before I speak sometimes,” she admitted.

“You know marriage is hard work sometimes – take it from me. But I think in some cases – like you and Mr Steele – it’s worth it. Go talk to him honey – I’m sure you can work it out,” Mildred said encouragingly as Laura smiled and gave her a grateful peck on the cheek then headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura pulled up in the Rabbit outside their two storey Malibu house not long after. As she got out of the car and saw the Auburn in the driveway rather than in the garage, she realised how upset Remington must have been to have not even put his beloved car away.  She walked into the house and called out his name. When there was no answer she wondered where he was. As she came into the kitchen she saw the sliding door out to the back deck was open so she went outside. As she looked out at the beach behind the house she spied him in the ocean.

He had gone for a swim to cool off in more ways than one – his lovely wife certainly knew how to push his buttons sometimes he thought ruefully to himself. After swimming for a while he just floated around, closing his eyes, letting the gentle lapping of the waves soothe away his heated anger.

As Laura watched him an idea came to her. She quickly changed into her bikini then walked down to the beach.  She waded into the water quietly, wanting to surprise him. She swam out close to where he was floating and took a moment to admire him. No matter how many times she looked at her husband, he never ceased to take her breath away.

 Her husband – a smile crossed her face as she marvelled at that fact. When he had walked through the agency door all those years ago she had never dreamed they would find themselves here – married & starting their life together. She realised they still had some working out to do of this whole marriage thing though - it was still relatively new to the both of them, but she realised with a smile that they had the rest of their lives together to work it out.

Her eyes travelled over his long, lean body as she watched him float, his jet black hair framing his head in the water, the long lashes on his closed eyes – those beautiful blue eyes of his. Her gaze travelled down to his chest and stomach and the hair covering them that she loved to run her fingers through.  A mischievous smile crossed her face as her gaze travelled down to his blue shorts and then to his long legs.

She silently made her way closer to him then grabbed him around the waist. “What the..?” he spluttered in surprise. “Laura?!” he exclaimed as he stood up in the water and slicked back his wet hair off his face.

“Sorry didn’t mean to disturb you. Cooling off were you?” she asked with a small smile, hoping some of his anger had dissolved. 

“You could say that,” he replied as he took in the sight of her in her red bikini. She knew full well the effect that particular item of clothing had on him.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked as she moved closer to him.

“No..not at all,” he replied, wondering what she had in mind after their earlier argument.

 “I wanted to apologise for what I said at the office,” she said sincerely, her brown eyes searching his blue ones for the forgiveness she was seeking. She found it and more.  He knew Laura sometimes found it hard to apologise and admit she was wrong, so when she did he knew she meant it.

“I admit it was reckless of me to go after that guy alone. I guess I need to keep reminding myself it’s not just me I have to consider now - I have to consider your feelings as well. I know you were concerned about me and I shouldn’t have gone off at you the way I did. I’m sorry,” she continued, her voice quiet as they stood facing each other, the water lapping at their sides.

At that Remington took her into his arms. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to give you the impression I don’t think you’re capable of doing your job. You know I would never think of you as ‘the little woman’,” he admitted, his anger at her dissolving as she nodded.

“But I’m not sorry I was concerned for your welfare or for wanting to protect you. Where I’m from you watch out for your own – that’s how you help each other survive,” he said meaningfully as she watched that slightly haunted look that he often got when remembering his past, appear in his eyes.

She nodded against his wet chest. “I know,” she replied, understanding where he was coming from. He was such a complex character she thought to herself, it was going to take her a lifetime to figure him out completely and he her, she realised a little wryly. But she knew she was going to enjoy every minute of that lifetime with him – discovering all the layers of this wonderful, complex man she loved more than life itself.

With that thought in mind she trailed a finger down his wet chest as the motion of the waves pressed her breasts against him. “Laura – what are you doing?” he asked with a lopsided grin although he had a pretty good idea. 

“Shut up and let me apologise properly will you,” Laura replied with a laugh as she gave him a sultry look which had the intended effect.

“I like your way of apologising Mrs Steele,” he murmured, his eyebrows going up devilishly as he pulled her closer and planted his feet more firmly in the sand beneath the waves to steady them. “Hmm.. me too Mr Steele,” Laura replied with a dimpled grin as she pulled his head down to hers.

When they finally drew apart to catch their breath Remington murmured in her ear, “Shall we go back to the house so we can ah.. finish what you started?” as he gave her a meaningful look and Laura was suddenly very aware of his pressing need for her.

With that Laura shook her head at him and he looked momentarily disappointed.

“But I thought..,” he went to protest but she put a finger to his lips and then, her eyes never leaving his, she reached up and undid the string behind her neck that held her bikini top up and pulled it off leaving Remington standing there gobsmacked.

“I don’t really think we need to go back to the house do you?” she whispered seductively as he tried to find his voice and a smile crossed her face at the way he was looking at her. Oh my, he thought to himself. He had to admit he loved it when ‘wild Laura’ came out to play.

“No.. I guess we don’t,” he replied with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes as his hands went to where his eyes were focused and Laura moaned softly at his touch. Mirroring his actions Laura ran her hands over his chest as he pulled her even closer to him, needing to feel her against him.

As Laura zeroed in on that spot on his neck just under his ear that she knew drove him wild, he groaned under his breath, “Laura..you know what that does to me.”

“And what’s that?” she laughed cheekily as he thought to himself, right two can play that game. 

“Something like this,” he replied with a devilish grin as his hand disappeared under the water and caressed her through her bikini as her legs threatened to buckle underneath her. The feel of those long, slender fingers of his on her and the gentle motion of the waves was almost too much for Laura as she clung to him. “Rem..” she pleaded, needing to feel him, all of him.

He was feeling the same way, experiencing an overwhelming urge to join his body with hers and show her in the best way he knew how just how much he loved & treasured her. She tugged off his shorts as he did the same to her bikini bottoms. “You better hold onto those otherwise they’re going to float away and we’re going to have some explaining to do the neighbours when we emerge from the water buck naked,” Remington quipped with a grin as Laura laughed and nodded.

With that he grabbed her in his strong arms and lifted her up in the water as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto his broad shoulders. As the waves rocked their bodies against each other he joined his body with hers, the two of them moving together in time with the ocean. Laura buried her head in his chest as she went over the edge, taking him with her, as they both called each other’s name in their ecstasy.

“Laura.. that was..,” Remington breathed as he kissed the top of her head, trying not to collapse as he struggled to find the right words to describe the experience. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better with her she pleasantly surprised him yet again. He didn’t need words though as Laura knew exactly how he was feeling.

“I know,” she agreed with the dimpled smile he loved. “I think this is definitely a time when actions speak louder than words Mr Steele,” she laughed as did he.

“Oh rubbing off on you am I?” he quipped with a grin.

“Oh definitely – in a very good way,” she replied with a grin of her own.

“Hmm – have to agree with you there,” he stated as he kissed her and held her to him, running a hand through her wet hair. They put their swim wear back on with a bit more difficulty than they had taking it off, then swam back to the shore, laughing & joking with each other, both of them glad their earlier anger had very much faded away.

“Hmm that make up session was almost worth picking another fight with you Laura,” Remington joked as they got to the beach and grabbed their towels as she playfully hit him.

“Hmm we certainly do strike sparks off each other sometimes don’t we?” she mused as he nodded with a wry grin.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he reassured her, his blue eyes shining with his love for her as he put an arm around her and they walked back up to the house, looking forward to the rest of their lives together and what the future may bring..


End file.
